User talk:Editor Julie
Welcome To Fanon Fairies Wikia! Hey! thanks for joining firstly. then thanxx again for the background! Are you really joining this wiki? Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:24, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we do want one! how do you make them, using paint? Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh alright and thanks! Well pink colour and a really cute kind of font with Musa's sirenix picture! Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 11:10, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I love it <3 You should join this wiki you know, btw one thing more, can you make us a background? exactly like the one we have now just with not blue colour and I want musa to be added to the other side aswell with her disco outfit Think you could do it? Cordelia Rosemary Swan, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 11:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Something glittery, maybe?Can you fix the CSS of my wiki? The nav bar is no more highlighted can you fix that?♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 05:22, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Which codes shall I use? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I have done it, nothing seem to have happened? btw Do you want to be an chat mod or rollback? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 10:57, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I will sure try again! and you're a rollback now! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 11:06, December 7, 2013 (UTC) The codings still don't seem to work? ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually backgrounds using CSS don't work. You need to re-size the background. ♥ Stellamusa101 - This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like 04:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Because this wiki is against background CSS? Just kidding xD If you're still online do you mind going to here? ♥ Stellamusa101 - This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like 07:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can, you can create groups,characters and all sort of stuff like that ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 14:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes.You are allowed to make anything as long as it is appropriate! btw check out my latest wiki Winx Club Wiki ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 13:53, December 23, 2013 (UTC)